New Allies
by fulcrum101
Summary: A small fleet of warships from WW2 finds themselves inside the world of the Avatar. With no way home, Admiral Yamamoto is forced to work alongside the Gang in order to return home.
1. Chapter 1

New Allies

Summary: A small fleet of warships from WW2 finds themselves inside the world of the Avatar. With no way home, Admiral Yamamoto is forced to work alongside the Gang in order to return home

Ch 1 new world

October 22, 1941

South China Sea

The Japanese battleship Yamato was undergoing sea trials, escorted by two Myoko class cruisers, and three Fubuki class destroyers. Isoroku Yamamoto stood in the bridge of the super battleship. He was opposed to building the Yamato and her sister ship. Yamamoto felt that the metal should have been used to build carriers, or aircraft. But the ships were built, and he had to test them.

The admiral watched the bridge crew work with great efficiency. This ship was to be the pride of the IJN. If Japan could knock America out of the war real quickly, good for them. But 'If' was the main problem.

"Admiral, we're getting reports of a storm brewing ahead of us." A Lt. said, handing Isoroku a piece of paper.

Yamamoto took the paper and read the message. He handed the paper back and decided to avoid it.

"Alert the escorts. We're to avoid the storm. Rather not have any problems today." Yamamoto said.

As the Yamato steered away from the storm, one of the cruisers suffered engine trouble, and started to lag behind.

"Cruiser Nachi, what's the problem?"

"We're having engine trouble. We can't keep up."

"Admiral what should we do?" the radio operator asked.

"We hold position. Have engineers board the Nachi and fix the engine. And keep an eye on the storm. We leave at the last second, with or without the Nachi." Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto looked thru his binoculars and watched the incoming storm. For some odd reason, there wasn't any lightning, but the thunder and dark clouds would tell someone that lightning would join the party. A bolt of lightning did appear and struck the water.

The crew watched the lightning impact the 5 warships.

"All ships, get out of the storm, best speed possible for each ship." Yamamoto ordered.

The Yamato lurched forward and the destroyers sped ahead of the super-ship but the storm grew worse and worse. And just as it started, the storm ended.

"Damage report." Yamamoto said.

Reports came from the 5 ships. They suffered some scorches on the hull and armor, but no serious and lasting damage. But one thing did concern them.

"Why is it so fucking cold?" the weapons officer asked.

Yamamoto looked up and saw a bunch of glaciers. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he looked again and saw the glaciers.

"Scan with sonar and radar. We need to know where we are." Yamamoto said.

"Sir, I'm getting nothing on the radio. Not even morse code." The operator said.

"Move the fleet out of the ice. Head north." Yamamoto ordered.

The 5 warships formed in a single line, the Yamato taking the lead. As they left the icebergs, they saw a flying bison.

"Is that, a bison?" a sailor asked.

"It is. And it's flying." Another crewmen said, looking thru a scope.

On the bison, the crew looked at small fleet.

"Look at the size of that ship." Sokka said, seeing the enormous Yamato.

"They can't catch a bison." Aang said, and Appa flew faster.

The 5 warships left the ice and continued on a north east direction. For two weeks they saw nothing. On a foggy morning, it all changed.

Yamamoto stood in the bridge, looking into the fog with his binoculars. He scanned the horizon from left to right. Catching a glimpse of an object in the fog, he jolted back.

"Admiral, we should stay clear of the fog. We don't have the fire guidance and control systems to land accurate shots." The XO said.

"Position the fleet perpendicular to the fog. I think we're having company." Yamamoto said.

No sooner did Isoroku finish his sentence, a fireball came out of nowhere, and impacted on the Yamato's deck.

"All ships, return fire."

The Yamato fired her forward guns, firing armor piercing rounds. The rounds landed in the water, missing the intended target. Yamamoto headed to the wheel and turned the battleship to the right, pointing all her guns into the fog. The remaining 4 ships followed the Yamato's example, and formed a line. The Yamato was in the center, with a cruiser on the bow and stern, and the destroyer following the cruisers. A wall guns and torpedoes faced the fog, threatening their opponents.

"Oh my god." An officer said, seeing a large force of cruiser size warships bearing down on them, lobbing fireballs from trebuchets.

"Give them a broadside. We'll crush this fleet." Yamamoto said, knowing that if he and his ships were to survive this fight, they had to kill their new enemies, down to the last soldier.

"Fire!"

All the guns on the fleet fired at once; a rain of armor piercing and high explosive rounds crashed into the opposite fleet, destroying many of their warships.

"They're retreating." A young officer said.

"They're regrouping. And we're doing the same damn thing before they change their mind. We retreat now, head north-east. Destroyers first, then cruisers, then us." Yamamoto ordered.

And just as Yamamoto prophesied, the unknown attackers showed up, attacking again, but slightly disorganized. The Yamato made quick work of the enemy ships, destroying most of them, and sending 4 to run with their tail between their legs.

"I want answers on where we are, and who attacked us." Yamamoto said.

"We're not going to get any for a while. Not until we find someone to talk to."

"We better find someone and soon." Yamamoto said.

The Yamato left the fog and into the bright day. To their surprise and horror, they came upon a long line of warships, carrying the same fire emblems of the ships they encountered earlier. And these warships started firing at the Yamato and her escorts. Yamamoto was all too happy to return the favor.

Both sides exchanged fire. Artillery shells, ranging from 5 to 18 inch rounds penetrate the armor of the fire nation ships, destroying 9 ships outright. Fireballs broke apart impacting the belt armor the Japanese warships had, and spread their deadly flames across the ships. But the Yamato and her escorts were faster, and had better guns than their fire navy opponents, heading east, leaving the fire navy in the wake.

Avatar Aang, Katara, and Sokka escaped on Appa, after beating Zuko and his troops back from Kyoshi Island.

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang said, landing into the saddle.

"Yes. It was." Katara said, hugging Aang, for using the Unagi to put out the fire on the island.

"Guys, I think our friends are back." Sokka said, looking down, and seeing the 5 warships.

"Looks like they're heading towards Kyoshi Island." Katara said.

Aang steered Appa towards the island, flying ahead of the unknown warships.

"Avatar Aang. Why'd you return?" Oyaji asked.

"We saw 5 warships heading towards the island. I think the fire nation is going to attack." Aang said.

"We can't stop 5 warships plus all those soldiers." Suki said.

"Then you better evacuate the island." Sokka said.


	2. Chapter 2 display of force

Ch 2 display of force

"What is that?" Zuko asked, seeing the Yamato plus her escorts arrive at the island. The sheer size of the Yamato caught his attention. No vessel in the fire nation navy was that large. It didn't have the trebuchets that the cruisers and battleships of the navy held. It had long barrels attached to a turret. Zuko counted 3 large turrets, and many smaller turrets running across the length of the ship. Zuko saw that the 4 other ships had similar turrets, though smaller. Zuko figured that those were weapons of some sort, and did not want to be on the receiving end.

"How'd the fire nation get such a large ship?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. But if we're going down, we're taking as many as we can." Suki said, opening her fans.

Out of the Yamato, came Admiral Yamamoto and 2 guards, holding Type 44 carbines. Yamamoto himself was armed with a Nambu pistol.

The two groups stood opposite of each other. For the gang, it was confusing. The fire nation didn't send out their leaders. They opted for a straight attack.

"I am Isoroku Yamamoto. Marshal Admiral of the Japanese Navy." Yamamoto said.

"Is that some new branch of the fire nation?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not from the fire nation." Yamamoto said.

"Then where'd you get that ship?" Suki asked.

"Long story short, me, these two soldiers, and the 5 ships are not from here. We're from earth." Yamamoto said.

For a while, no-one spoke, but no-one made a move to attack.

"You expect us to believe that?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I think he's telling the truth." Aang said.

"What makes you say that?" Sokka asked.

"They don't have the flag of the fire nation." Aang said.

"They could hide the flag to catch unsuspecting ships." Sokka said.

But Aang was persistent.

"Can you provide evidence to what you said?" Aang asked.

"Yes. Come inside." Yamamoto said.

"No way. It's a trap." Sokka said.

"If we were fire nation ships, we would have blew this island to pieces with our guns. Trust me." Isoroku snarled.

With no other option, they headed inside the behemoth called the Yamato. They noticed that there were large signs pointing to different parts on the ship.

"Do you know where you're going?" Suki asked, as Isoroku lead them throughout the ship, trying to go to his quarters.

"I was given command of the ship a couple days before we came here. Me, and the crew are still getting used to the directions." Yamamoto said, as he ran into a dead end.

"Wow. Command of the biggest warship and you still don't know your way around. If only the fire nation was this incompetent." Sokka said.

One of the sailors watching slammed Sokka against the bulkhead.

"Listen here. If the fire nation attacks, the admiral, and this ship are the only things that'll save your skin. Show him respect."

"Ensign, let him go." Isoroku said.

Finally, they entered the captain's quarters.

"Impressive ship, but that's not enough to convince me." Sokka said.

Isoroku pulled out some maps and laid them across a table.

"Do you recognize these maps?"

"No. They show countries that don't exist on the planet." Sokka said.

"Exactly. We're not from here. We're from the country of Japan." Yamamoto said, pointing to a small country on a map.

It seemed like the kids would be convinced about Yamamoto's truth, but Aang had a question.

"If you're from Japan, why'd you come here?" Aang asked.

"We didn't come willingly. Two weeks ago, we were on sea trails, when a storm hit. We powered thru the storm, and appeared amidst several glaciers and icebergs. I don't know how we got from there to here. And I'm looking for a way to go home." Yamamoto said.

"Listen. I'm the Avatar, and I can help." Aang said.

"How can a child help me and my soldiers?" Yamamoto asked.

"The Avatar is a powerful being, capable of bending all four elements." Suki said.

"Bending?" Isoroku asked.

"Yeah. You can control one of the four elements; water, earth, fire, and air." Katara said.

"And how can this help me?" Yamamoto asked.

"Bending can't, but the Avatar state might help." Aang said.

Yamamoto listened as they explained the avatar state. It sounded like one person had immense power, that only a god could possess. So technically, he was looking at a god in making.

Isoroku rubbed his forehead, and sat in meditation. He observed their body figures and knew something was up.

"What's the catch?" Yamamoto asked.

"You help us win this war. And we get you home." Sokka said.

"You got a map of your world?" Yamamoto asked.

Suki went back on the island, and came back with a map of the world.

"This fire nation. How much territory have they conquered?" Yamamoto asked.

"Almost to Ba Sing Se, this large city." Suki said, pointing to the location on the map.

"Well that complicates things." Isoroku said.

"How?" Sokka asked.

"My ships are more powerful than anything the fire nation possesses. A few weeks ago, we ran into what appeared to be a blockade. We destroyed 21 in the encounter." Isoroku said.

"You destroyed that many ships? How many did you lose?" Suki asked.

"None. These 5 ships are all that I have. But before you think about launching a full-scale attack on the country, not gonna happen." Yamamoto said.

"Why's that?" Aang asked.

"Because I've already tried. And spoiler alert, didn't work as planned. The blockade is armed to the teeth, and god knows what's at the country itself." Yamamoto said.

"But you said your ships are more powerful than anything the fire nation has." Katara said.

Yamamoto just shook his head.

"Preparation determines who wins battles. The absence of disease. The availability of water, food, fuel, medical supplies, ammunition, manpower, and in our case, a place to repair and rearm. An exit plan made in advance of a fight. That is what determines the battle's outcome." Isoroku said.

"Think like that, you may not be around for long." Sokka warned.

"When I'm no longer admiral, I grieve for Japan and her fate. And even if I could break the blockade, it won't matter for the earth kingdom. The troops on land can utilize the continent itself. How long has the war been going?" Isoroku asked.

"100 years." Aang said.

"100 years?" Isoroku asked.

"Yes. We need to end this war." Katara said.

"Get out. I need to think." Isoroku said.

Yamamoto sat in his room for an hour. He was stunned that the war had lasted for a hundred years, and that the fire nation had conquered so much territory. They must be really advanced to pull it off. This war wasn't his fight, but he had no way to head home. The fire nation preferred to shoot first, ask later. These kids were offering to help, if he helped them end their war.

With his mind set, Yamamoto left his room and found the kids.

"I'll help you fight your war. But when the war is over, you get my ships home." Yamamoto said.

"Deal." Aang said.

A phone rang on a wall, and the admiral picked it up.

"Sit rep." Yamamoto said.

"Sir, we got 15 fire nation ships heading towards us." The XO said.

"I'll be there. Form a line opposing the fire nation ships. When they come within range, we open up." Yamamoto said.

Alarms were blaring across the ship. Water-tight doors were closed, and the cannons were loaded with armor piercing rounds and ready to fire.

"I hope the admiral was telling the truth about his ships." Sokka said.

"Enemy ships are in range. Gunners have a fire solution."

"Fire." Yamamoto said.

At once, the 18 inch cannons on the Yamato fired their rounds. It was a noise the gang had never heard before. Yamamoto looked at a stop watch, counting the seconds it took until the shells hit the targets.

"Confirmed hits, sir." The tactical officer said, a smile on his face.

The burning remains of 4 cruisers came into view, before sinking into the ocean.

"Tell the rest of the fleet to start shooting." Yamamoto ordered.

The 2 cruisers and destroyers also joined the music, firing their cannons into the fray. The fire nation ships were being torn to shreds by the accurate and powerful gunfire.

"Holy shit. We can blast our way thru the blockade and kill the fire-lord with this fleet." Sokka said.

The firing died down when the smoke was building up, and when it dissipated, the firing continued. About 5 fire nation ships made it through the onslaught, but torpedoes and the secondary batteries on the Yamato were waiting for them.

High explosive shells turned the remaining ships into warped burning hulks of their former selves. Yamamoto watched thru his binoculars as the crew men jumped from their ships and into the water, many of them were on fire, thanks to the shelling. The anti-aircraft guns raked the water, and a large pool of blood and body parts filled the surface of the water.

When the firing stopped, the crew started to shout and celebrate on their victory. Isoroku had a soft smile, and was proud of his soldiers, and the newly commissioned Yamato. But when the celebrations were over, a sense of dread occurred. The crew was out of training, just on sea trials when they were tossed here.

And they had pulled the trigger on other people, killing their new enemies, who also had families back home. One of the bridge crew leaned out a window and puked. Yamamoto sympathized with him.

"I need to talk to who's in charge of the island." Yamamoto said.


	3. Chapter 3 first strike

Ch 3 first strike

As Yamamoto headed to meet Oyaji, the gang looked at the sea, filled with dead warships, and plenty of dead sailors.

"Wow. We can destroy the fire nation with these ships." Sokka said.

"I don't think the admiral will want to go with your plan, Sokka." Katara said.

"Thanks for saving us. We're in your debt." Oyaji said.

"You can repay me with one thing." Yamamoto said.

"Anything." Oyaji said.

"I want, no. I need to use your island as a base of operations. To refuel, repair, etc." Yamamoto said.

"I don't know what we can do. We're cut off from the earth kingdom, but I do know a place that'll fit your needs." Oyaji said.

Oyaji opened a map, and pointed to a spot on the south-east part of the earth kingdom.

"There used to be a naval station for the earth kingdom navy. The fire nation probably took the port, so you'll have to take it."

The fleet left Kyoshi island, and headed north east. Aang and his friends left on Appa, heading towards Omashu.

"Where are we going?" Suki asked.

"Fire nation captured an earth kingdom navy port early in the war. We are going to seize it for us." Yamamoto said.

"What's the plan?" Suki asked.

"I'll send out a torpedo boat to scout the area first. Once they come back with the descriptions of the port, its defenses etc, then we'll strike." Yamamoto said.

An hour passed, and the torpedo boat came back with important news.

"That place is armed to the teeth. 20 cruisers and multiple defenses, including hundreds of soldiers." Private Kyro said.

"Did you get the position of the ships and defenses?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's all here." Kyro said, giving the admiral a hand-drawn map.

Yamamoto and the other captains met in the war-room, making the plan to take over the port.

"We know where they are. They don't know where we are. We'll catch them with their pants down." Yamamoto said, looking at the map.

"You have an idea?" Suki asked.

"Yes. Have the destroyers and cruisers surround the port and fire their guns at the farthest range. If we bring them close, fire nation will wise up, and we may lose our plan. Fire high explosive rounds, force the fleet away. When the ships leave the bay, you're to form a line infront of the mouth of the harbor. The destroyers will need to be accurate with their torpedoes. If it all goes according to plan, the enemy will run, and the Yamato will come in and kill what's left." Yamamoto said.

"And if it doesn't go according to plan?" someone asked.

"Plan B. Yamato joins the fray, and we kill the entire fleet. It'll take some time to clear the wreckage from the harbor, but we need it." Yamamoto said.

Next morning came, and the plan was in motion. The destroyers and cruisers moved in, aligning their guns and torpedoes to fire into the bay.

"Fire!"

High explosive rounds screamed in from nowhere, destroying two fire nation frigates and setting many buildings in flames. Then armor piercing rounds started to rain down, and 4 cruisers exploded where they stood.

"Captain, we need to move, now!"

"Get the ships out of the harbor!"

The remaining ships left the harbor under continuous fire, taking much damage. On board the fire nation ships, it was panic. They saw the Japanese destroyers and cruisers approaching them at high speed, firing their guns. They couldn't retaliate, as their trebuchet turrets took time to turn around. So they just fled the incoming shells, and ships were slowly going sinking into the sea.

The plan was working, as the Japanese destroyers and cruisers formed their line and fired high-explosive rounds, hoping to drive away the fire nation ships, but the thick armor on the fire nation ships held out. But the Japanese still had their torpedoes, and fired them.

8 fire nation warships were outright crippled or destroyed from the torpedo attacks. The fire nation ships had no current means of counteracting the deadly guns and torpedoes from the IJN. The ships fled into the open water, only to run into the Yamato.

"What the hell is that?" a captain asked.

"How'd the earth kingdom get that kind of a warship?"

The Yamato fired her forward guns, the 18inch high explosive shells quickly destroying the ships they crashed into. The super battleship made quick work on the fire nation ships attempting to leave.

One fire nation cruiser came close enough to fire its weapons at the Yamato. Fireballs slammed into the armor and superstructure on the Yamato, but simply didn't pack the punch required to break through. Yamamoto had a look on his face that said 'Wait, that's all? Pathetic.'

The secondary gun batteries on the Yamato returned fire, and knocked out the trebuchets and punched holes thru the armor. A secondary barrage was fired, and the engines were knocked out. When the rear guns were able to bear on the crippled cruiser, one shot was fired. The armor piercing shell exited the barrel, went thru its trajectory and buried itself into the engines and exploded.

The back end of the cruiser separated from the rest of the ship, and the fire nation warship sank into a watery grave. Yamamoto looked ahead and saw the wrecks of the fire nation ships. The harbor was clear, and the escort cruisers and destroyers headed inside the bay, exchanging fire with the remaining defenders. It was only a matter of time, until the harbor and its facilities were in possession. He won this battle.

Deep in the earth kingdom, Commander Zhao oversaw preparations to track down the Avatar. And he had an impressive force. 50 warships and hundreds of soldiers, plus the legendary Yu-yen archers. Now he had to search the god-forsaken earth kingdom for the bald kid. It was only a matter of time.

"Commander, there's something you should read." A soldier said, handing Zhao a note.

Zhao opened the paper and read it. His eyes went wide eyed as he read that the port of Yu-be was completely overrun within the span of less than an hour. 5 warships appeared and quickly destroyed the 20 ships stationed there.

Zhao quickly incinerated the paper and turned to his aid.

"Send the 50 warships to retake Yu-be. Leave no survivors." Zhao said.


	4. Chapter 4 Zhao meet the Yamato

Ch 4 Zhao, meet Yamato

Isoroku Yamamoto walked down a plank from the Yamato and onto the docks, holding a type 99 Arisaka sniper rifle. He watched as his soldiers cleared the area of resistance, and the sounds of gunfire was heard as the marines from the destroyers cleared the area.

Yamamoto entered a building, and saw several dead soldiers. He took notice of the apparent motif of fire. The emblem of fire was all over the place, on the hilts of swords, on pieces of armor, the design of the helmet, the papers and documents, and on the flags.

Yamamoto looked at his rifle, and also noticed the motif of the Japanese empire. He grabbed a piece of paper and glanced at the writing, and was very surprised when he started reading it, without having to translate it.

Yamamoto searched around the room and put all the documents and paper on a desk. He put his rifle down next to the papers, and started to go thru the papers, what was left of them. From what he could tell, it was about troop movements, and Yamamoto found some reference of a commander named Zhao, rising thru the ranks in the navy.

He was about to search more, when he heard some noise. Grabbing his rifle, he flipped the safety off, and approached the location of the noise. He opened a door and walked into an adjacent room, rifle aimed in front of him. Slowly walking forward, something ran into him, and knocked him on his back.

Yamamoto struggled with his enemy, and received a few punches in the face. Yamamoto grabbed the soldier's knife and stabbed him in his side, avoiding the armor. Yamamoto got on his knees and sliced the soldier's throat.

Standing up and grabbing his rifle, he walked outside into the courtyard and saw a fireball crash in front of him.

Yamamoto quickly turned to his left, and saw 3 fire benders charge him. Yamamoto aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger, killing one of them. He pulled out his pistol and killed the remaining two firebenders.

Yamamoto headed to a building where the captains were gathering. They were talking about what do with the fire nation.

"I say we attack! We can destroy them in the matter of a few minutes!" a young captain said.

"What happens when we run out of shells to fire at them?" Yamamoto asked, walking into the room.

"Sir." The captain said, standing at attention, everyone else following suit.

"At ease sailors. Here's the situation. We can't build any more ships by ourselves. And the earth kingdom is losing this war. My plan, is a guerilla war against the fire nation. We bleed their fleet dry, and hit their manufacturing plants. I'll take the Yamato and go to the west lake." Yamamoto said.

With the battleship ready, Yamamoto entered the bridge, and gave the order.

"Take us out."

The Yamato turned to its left, and cruised along the coastline. Yamamoto watched as they approached Chameleon bay and entered the eastern sea. A set of sails was seen on the horizon, and Yamamoto looked thru his binoculars. He saw a small fleet of wooden sailing boats, and the crew was watching them, in awe no doubt.

"What is that?" Bato asked.

"Some fire nation ship. But there's only one, and they're not attacking us. Just heading to the west sea." Hakoda said.

The Yamato continued its course, racing at 30 knots. Yamamoto went to his quarters and looked over a map of the world. It would take a few more days until they reached to the other side of the lake, and when they came out, they would be very close to the fire nation.

Yamamoto knew his ship could easily destroy anything the fire nation had, but logistics was another problem. The fuel, ammunition, and other essential supplies were limited to what was on the ship herself. They would have to conserve real hard, and that meant fighting at close quarters, where the chance of scoring a hit was much greater.

As Yamamoto thought about his situation, he was called to the bridge.

"Admiral, sonar is picking something up."

"What is it?" Isoroku asked.

"We got fire nation ships heading towards us."

Yamamoto left his cabin and headed to the bridge. When he got there, he looked at the sonar and radar controls.

"We're picking up 10 ships. We'll be within firing distance in 10 minutes."

"After 15 minutes, start firing. Lets make our shots count." Yamamoto said.

The 15 minutes passed, and the order was given. The forward gun batteries unleashed a salvo of 18 inch shells, all which hit their targets, destroying them one shell per ship.

"Increase speed. This lake is a bottleneck." Yamamoto said.

The Yamato increased her speed, guns blazing at any fire nation ship that they saw. Breaking free of the river, they exited the mouth, and saw 50 battleships in a line, bow to stern, all trebuchets primed and ready to fire.

"Son of a bitch." Isoroku said, just as the trebuchets unleashed their munitions of flaming fireballs.

Admiral Zhao watched from the bridge on his flagship, as the fireballs came closer to the Yamato.

A deafening sound was heard as the fireballs crashed on the Yamato's armor, creating a large amount of smoke, and setting the wooden decks on fire.

"Turn the ship broadside, and give them a volley!" Yamamoto ordered.

The Yamato completed the turn; to Zhao, it appeared he had damaged the Yamato, and she was trying to escape. What happened next shocked the fire nation commander. Yamato fired all her guns in a broadside, destroying 12 fire nation cruisers in one blow.

Zhao was speechless, and the Yamato was gaining speed, heading towards the left end of the 50-ship blockade trying to escape. Quickly regaining his composer, he ordered continuous barrages on the unknown attacker.

Zhao watched as the fireballs did nothing to the Yamato. The Yamato fired another barrage of cannon fire, destroying 14 more ships. Zhao was incensed. The fight had gone only for two minutes, and he had already lost half his fleet.

"Ram that fucker!" Zhao yelled.

The Yamato however, simply increased speed and sailed thru the blockade, taking ongoing fire from the trebuchets. The Yamato continued her fire, taking down another 5 ships. Turning to the right, the Yamato once again showed her broadside, and one final barrage destroyed another 14 ships.

Zhao's remaining ships attempted to flee from the Yamato, but it wasn't enough. After the 60 seconds required reloading the guns, one final barrage is shot and commander Zhao's proud fleet of 50 ships is destroyed and sinking.

"Return to base." Isoroku said.

As the Yamato headed back to its port, Zhao swam to shore vowing revenge against the Yamato. He was pissed beyond belief. He had a powerful fleet, now rendered destroyed.

"Ozai's going to be pissed about that."

Back at the base, they were celebrating their victory.

"We did it!"

"We kicked the shit out of that navy!"

Yamamoto drank a few cups of sake, and looked over a map of the world. Grabbing a pencil, he marked the route his ship took, and where the battle took place. He had reservations about challenging the fire nation outright, but now those reservations were sinking. He started to draw up a plan that would cripple the fire nation navy for good.


	5. Chapter 5 the bad news

Ch 5 the bad news

"We ready?" Isoroku asked.

"The fleet's ready to launch." His aid said.

"Good. Set course for the fire nation blockade."

The Yamato and her two escorts left the bay, and headed straight towards the fire nation, the plan of launching a full scale attack and destroying as many fire nation ships as they could in the first strike.

At the blockade, admiral Zhao was on his flagship, eager for revenge against the unknown warship. He looked thru his telescope waiting for the unknown warships. Today, they would fall.

Yamamoto looked thru his binoculars, seeing nothing open sea. He scanned the skies out of habit rather than necessity. No country in this world had airpower.

"A bison?" Yamamoto asked, seeing Appa.

"Sir?"

"Take a look." Yamamoto said,

The officer looked thru the binocular, and saw a flying Bison.

"That looks familiar." The officer said.

On the bison, Sokka and Katara were shitting themselves, seeing Zuko's ship, and the Yamato.

"Aang, we got a shitload of problems!" Katara shouted.

"What the hell?" Aang shouted, seeing the Japanese warships heading towards the fire nation blockade.

"Aang, we got incoming!" Sokka shouted, pointing to Zuko getting ready to fire a fireball at them.

The flaming round soared from the catapult, almost hitting Appa.

"We need to get out range before-" Katara said, but was drowned by the blasts of the Yamato's 18 inch guns.

"Fire everything we have them." Yamamoto ordered, as his ships positioned themselves diagonally, bringing their guns to bear on the fire nation fleet.

"Focus everything on that fleet heading towards us." Zhao said.

Once again, a naval battle of biblical proportions occurred. Fireballs crashed on the heavily armored ships, doing zero damage. 18 inch high explosive shells and long lance torpedoes ripped apart fire nation cruisers and battleships.

"Admiral, our attack is going to plan." The XO said.

"And I'm going to change the plan. Tell the destroyers and cruisers to continue the attack. Harass the fire nation ships as long as they can. Once they run out of torpedoes and high explosives, head back to base." Yamamoto said.

"What about us?"

"We're to follow the Avatar. He wouldn't come to the fire nation for no sane reason." Yamamoto said.

Zhao watched in fury and anger, as the Yamato punched thru the blockade, blasting fire nation ships at will, and headed straight after the Avatar. And he was powerless to travel after him. Being forced to deal with the destroyers and cruisers now wrecking his blockade, he let Zuko slip by.

"I'm going after the Avatar." Zhao said, ignoring that his fleet was currently being turned into a funeral pyre.

"Sir, what about that big warship, and prince Zuko?" an officer asked.

"Zuko is no threat. He's a fool to come here. But that big ship I'm working on. For now, I'll stay out of their range." Zhao said.

Yamamoto looked thru his binoculars at the lone fire nation battleship trailing his ship. And Zhao was well out of range in the Yamato's guns. He turned back forward and saw the bison heading in one direction.

 _Where are you going?_

Appa landed at Roku's temple, tired and exhausted from the flight.

"We better move. That ship could be here any minute." Katara said.

As the gang entered the temple, the Yamato found the island and maintained a blocking position. Yamamoto headed to the ships armory and stocked up on some grenades, a pistol, a carbine, and plenty of ammo.

"I'm going inside. Make sure the fire nation doesn't attack here." Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto went inside the temple, hearing some footsteps. He quickly hid behind a pillar, and watched as 5 fire sages ran, going after the Avatar.

"The Avatar is here. I saw him." One of the sages said.

Yamamoto followed the sages, waiting for the right moment to strike, but he didn't find it. He stuck to the shadows and followed them as they approached a room which had several pillars inside, opposite of a highly decorated door.

Yamamoto hid behind a pillar, and did a double take when he saw Katara and Sokka hiding behind the pillars. Shyu suddenly attacked one of the sages, prompting Katara and Sokka to do the same, capturing the rest of the sages.

"Aang, now!" Katara said.

Aang sprang from his pillar and ran at full tilt past the doors. With Aang safe inside, Yamamoto proceeded to kill the remaining sages, except Shyu.

"Admiral?" Sokka asked.

"Nice to see you again. And what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Aang needed to talk to Avatar Roku, his predecessor." Katara said.

Yamamoto took a look at the dead sages and grabbed one.

"Help me hide the bodies." He said.

On the Yamato, the bridge crew saw via radar and sonar 8 fire nation ships heading towards them.

"Why only eight?"

"Doesn't matter. Kill them."

The Yamato fired her guns, taking out 7 of the ships. Zhao evaded the barrage, and went back to the blockade, not wanting to fight. The crew waited on edge, wondering what was going on at the temple.

Inside the temple, they waited inside, waiting for Aang to finish communicating with Roku. So Katara and Sokka talked to Yamamoto.

"What have you been doing since we left Kyoshi island?" Sokka asked.

"Carrying hit and run attacks against the fire nation. Today, we launched a full scale strike against their blockade." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah. We noticed." Sokka said.

The doors opened, and Avatar Aang came out, a quiet look on his face.

"Aang, is everything alright?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine. Lets go." Aang said.

Shyu elected to stay at the temple, knowing it was a death sentence. As the gang left the island on Appa, Yamamoto headed back to his warship, and sailed out of there.

As he headed to earth kingdom waters, he wondered why Aang risked him and his friend's lives to head to the fire nation. What did Roku tell him?

"Aang, what are you thinking?" Sokka asked.

"We should tell them." Aang said, looking down on the Yamato.

"If you think it's right…." Sokka said.

Aang flew towards the battleship via glider and landed on one of the deck guns. The sheer size of the weapon compared to him seared itself in the young Avatar's mind. Aang wondered just how powerful these people were, to have only 5 ships that were capable of destroying the fire navy outright.

Using airbending, Aang jumped to the bridge of the ship and walked inside, earning a few death glares from the crew.

"Aang, we need to talk." Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto closed the door to his quarters and locked it. He faced Aang, with a furious look.

"You make me understand. Why did you come to the fire nation?" Yamamoto asked.

"Avatar Roku told me about the comet." Aang said.

"What comet?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sozin's comet. Roku said he used its power to launch the attack in the first year of the war. Now, 100 years later, it'll come back. Firelord Ozai will use the comet's power to end the war. He'll be unstoppable." Aang said.

"That changes everything. I'll have to hit the fire nation hard and fast. God help us all." Yamamoto said.


End file.
